


A Change of Heart

by f_romanoff_13



Series: Family [67]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Children, Family, Gen, Kids, Problems, fertility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/pseuds/f_romanoff_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper quickly recants her decision and tells Tony she wan't another baby</p><p>*Set in the time between <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1036891"><strong>Reassurance</strong> and </a><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1044691"><strong>News</strong></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Un Beta-ed  
> All mistakes are my own - apologies!  
> All Characters belong to Marvel (apart from the OCs)
> 
> **In this fic Evelyn is 9, Elijah & Henry are 6, Jacob is 5, Oliver & Alexis are 1 and Cecelia is 1 month old**

Pepper looked down at the tiny red-headed girl snuggled up, sleeping in her arms and sighed. She looked so perfect lay there; her pouting lips and rosy cheeks, the way her arms hung limply at her side as she dreamed.  
Pepper and Tony had ended up looking after Cecelia for a few days when the boys had come home from school with chicken pox, Alexis had caught it next and then Evie had become ill. 

“Tony, I've changed my mind” Pepper told him as he changed Oliver’s diaper next to her

“Sorry Pepper no can do. Those wedding vows are concrete” he joked, waving his wedding ring at her

“No not about that! I know I’m stuck with you!” she laughed

“What about then Pepper?” he asked, sliding onto the sofa next to her and watching as Oliver crawled off to join his brother

“I think I want another baby”

Tony took Cecelia from Pepper suddenly; “Oh no, she’s toxic; it’s infected you! We need to get this thing back to Romanoff as soon as possible” he joked once more, gauging her reaction. Tony had wanted another baby since Oliver was born, but Pepper had decided she didn't want any more and he'd accepted that. The last thing he wanted to do was get his hopes up for Pepper to change her mind once more.

“Tony!” she laughed, taking the baby back again and resettling her in her arms as she began to stir in her sleep

“Are you sure Pepper, it’s not just because littlest Barton is here? You’re not going to change your mind again?” 

“I’m sure” she smiled at him brightly, reading the joy in his face at her words.

***

Pepper and Tony had been trying for months, and finally her period was late.  
She booked a doctor’s appointment and dragged Tony with her as soon as possible.  
Unfortunately it wasn’t the news either of them wanted to hear; Pepper was unable to conceive, her hormone levels weren’t high enough for her to become pregnant at the moment.

They both felt disappointed but decided to carry on trying, the doctor prescribed various pills and medications, even injections to help them; but nothing worked. Three failed attempts at IVF later; they gave up. They’d been trying for almost three years and decided to just enjoy the two sons they had; between them and the five Baton kids, they certainly had enough to contend with. 

Then for their 15th wedding anniversary the team booked them a surprise vacation to Dubai; three weeks away with no team, no missions, no stress and no kids. It was perfect.  
One month after returning Pepper discovered that she was pregnant. She was absolutely terrified it was a dream, that it wasn't true. Or if it was; it wouldn’t last. 

At the twelve week scan she gripped Tony’s hand tightly as they heard their baby’s heartbeat. She smiled at the grainy image on the screen; finally allowing herself to believe it. 

She was still too afraid to tell the others yet, and so she and Tony waited until after the 20 week scan. When all was confirmed to be okay she wept with happiness; they were going to have a daughter.


End file.
